Unexpected
by Tiaa xox
Summary: After the war love blossomed for some whilst others were left with nothing. But with love made in the mass of heated emotions, How will Hermione cope now that her romance is over? Returning to Hogwarts will be hard but when she is saved by Draco, will they be able to strike up a friendship and destroy their past prejudice? And what will follow that friendship?
1. Platform

**_Hey guys, first fanfiction I've wrote. I do not own any of the characters, they are all J.K.R's... Sorry it's so short as well. So i hope you enjoy, will update more regular, hopefully and they'll be longer then as well:)_**

Standing there alone on platform 9 3/4. His head hung in shame. His sleeves pulled down. Draco Malfoy was going back to Hogwarts. He didn't know why he had made this decision. He always knew people would recognise him as the 'dirty little deatheater' but he didn't realise it would be this bad.  
Already, he'd had nasty looks and several threats. He was Draco Malfoy. He had always had people run from him but now they seemed to keep him trapped in the corner.

"Draco? Is that you?," Blaise Zabini's voice seemed to fill the platform, "Mate, why are you stood in the corner?" Draco lifted his head and rolled his eyes at his friend. They'd known eachother since they were children. Blaise understood Draco more than most people... Which was why they had drifed apart.  
"Yeah it's me. Can you keep it down. I'm staying out of the crowd."  
"Mate, why? Come on... Oh bloody hell, Yeah the dea- I mean... ergh..."  
"Never been subtle have you Zabini? Yes that thing."  
Zabini laughed and for the first time in months, Draco smiled. Life may be slightly easier with Zabini around. He just had to hope.

Hermione Granger staggered on to the platform, heavily weighed down by all her books and bags. Her trunk levitating in the air behind her, in a messy way. Her face was tear stained and her hair a big bushy messy, looking like a the top of an unclipped tree.  
"'Mione please wait... FOR FUCK SAKE STOP!" Ronald Weasley came running in behind her, slightly large around his stomach and bright red in the face, "Look I'm sorry it's not like i loved her or anything we just you know-"  
"No Ronald I do not know. Nor do I want to. You lied to me again. Just go. I... I just can't deal with this."  
"Ron," Ginny and Harry had seemed to pop out of nowhere and the youngest Weasley did not look at all happy with the situation, her best friend was in, "If you do not leave, I swear to you on my honour, You will think mothers wrath is your reward."  
Seemingly beat, Ron started to walk away, "'Mione..."  
"What Ron?!"  
"You'll be back." With that he apparated.

**_Hope you enjoyed it, again please comment. I will update as soon as possible:*_**


	2. Head Injury

_Sorry it took so long to update but I've been lazy and haven't had much chance to get on the computer please forgive me... As usual i do not own any of the characters they all belong to the queen of the potterheads... Thank you to the two people who followed, you're the reason i have added this!_

After Ron apparated the platform was silent. Hermione Granger was silent. Everybody's eyes were upon her, waiting for her to speak or move. Draco stood out of the crowd with Blaise, noted that Hermione looked a lot slimmer, her cheeks had lost all colour and her eyes, seemed dark and strained, she looked exhausted and unhealthy.

Ginny Weasley put an arm around her best friend and attempted to comfort her, but Hermione had never been reliant on anybody else to help her in any form of manner and that involved her emotions, "I'm sorry everyone had to witness that and I do apologize if anyone was offended in the argument, come now, go about your own business." The crowd reluctantly seemed to separate, slowly and surely. Soon the platform was full of laughter, tears, greetings and farewells again.

Hermione didn't want to be part of this buzz, she looked to her left and saw Harry and Ginny romancing as Harry prepared to let Ginny go for a year, they were so in love, it was sickengly sweet. She started to walk off by herself, to a dark corner, here she would have the chance to double check all of her items and read for a few minutes. She felt light headed and suddenly felt her weight lift.

Meanwhile, people started to board the train, Blaise jumped on whilst Draco hung back for a minute.  
"Come on mate, we'll miss the best seats."  
Draco nodded, "Hold on I've just got to do something."  
"Have it your way- Hello Ladies, I'm Blaise…"

Draco turned and smirked as his friend attempted to chat up some younger girls, he was just picking up his trunk, when he spotted her. Hermione Granger was crumpled up in the corner, obviously she had sustained a head injury and was clearly passed out, and He couldn't leave her. He had left her to suffer under his aunts wrath, he shuddered away the though. He looked around but people were still boarding the train and parents were waving goodbye on the main platform no body was in this corner. He paced towards her, trying to stay out of view but attempting to be as quick as he could and lifted her from the ground, just as he removed his wand to help, someone spotted him.

"Oi! What have you done?! He's killed Hermione Granger! He has killed her someone help!" The man was yelling and balling clearly delusional, could he not see Draco was trying to help her. Next thing Draco knew someone had grabbed his arms and pinned him against the wall, Potter walked over to investigate. He looked at her body and sniffed the air.  
"Hermione is not dead you blubbering idiot, and no dark magic has been created here, in fact the only magic I can detect is wingardium leviosa and that was clearly used by Miss. Granger herself, but the question is what were you doing Draco?"  
"On first name basis are we now Potter? I simply came over to help her, I didn't want to harm her, I don't want to harm anyone."  
Harry looked taken aback by the honesty of Draco and studied him for a moment, "Harry look she is still laid that on the ground she is obviously injured let me help please…" The pleading in Malfoy's voice confused Harry further but he nodded his head, Draco was released and his wand returned to him as he lifted Hermione's body and started to mutter a spell.

Hermione opened her eyes and looked up, her head was sore and her vision was blurry but she could make out the molten silver eyes that met hers. The eyes showed hurt and compassion. She felt protected and had to urge to- Wait silver eyes, that meant Malfoy. She felt her feet placed upon the floor, but Malfoy didn't let go,  
"Potter do you want me to stay with her on the train?"  
Harry looked at this new Draco, he suddenly saw the raw emotions Draco held and felt like he could trust this new Draco, "Yes, I am entrusting you to make sure no harm will come to her or Ginny this school year, I'll send you an owl, if that's okay with you?"  
Draco just nodded. He would just be a shadow, if Potter could trust him after everything then surely people could learn to as well.  
"By the way Draco, I do believe we are on a first name basis now." Harry said quietly to him as he assisted Draco by carrying the trunks and bags and books, most of them belonging to Hermione.

_Review if you feel like it, if you do i shall respond... Until next time my lovely people. :))))_


	3. The Journey to Hogwarts

_**Hi Guys! THANK YOU TO EVERYONE! I LOVE YOU ALL!Well that's the first thing i wanted to say...:P I'm sorry about the wait, I started school again on Monday... Which was fun fun fun. (Obviously sarcasm) I hope this chapter is okay. It's completely different to the draft, I just changed my mind i guess. Well anyway on with the story, I also do not own these characters, If J.K. Rowling wants to give them to me, I promise Idont mind, Please Please Please... No. Okay then. So they still belong to J.K! Read, Review, Follow, Favourite all that stuffs if you want to! Until next time my pretties333**_

The compartments were mostly full and Draco struggled assisting Hermione on to the train. Due to some protection charm, that Draco had been oblivious too, Harry could not assist any further so instead he just handed Draco the luggage, they did this in silence, occasionally looking at one another and nodding their heads or smiling,

"Draco look at me," Draco put the last bag down and looked at Harry Potter, the boy he had once bullied, taunted and wished dead, the boy who saved his life, who he had wanted to be and who he couldn't bring himself to have him killed. He saw the burden Harry had carried on his shoulders, he was able to see the hurt. But he also saw what Harry was doing. He was entrusting these two girls, hell women now, into Draco's care. Like James and Lilly, had been put in to that of Peter Pettigrew. Draco suddenly realised he couldn't do it, hadn't he done enough harm and damage? Draco destroyed everything he touched, it had been he, who had ruined his parents relationship and he who had assisted in bringing down the most influential head teacher Hogwarts had ever seen.  
"Potter, I can't do it. I can't. We're not friends. And I don't want to help you. Don't you see where my priorities lie? They are not with that of a… Mudblood and Weasley, No. I won't do it, as for you Potter-" Draco had practically spat the words out, like a snake who spits venom, and the venom was burning his mouth and was now laying heavy on his conscious mind.  
"Fine Draco, but I saw the emotion you showed there. When you saved that so-called 'Mudbloods' life. Owl me when you're ready to admit I am right. When you want to help." The doors shut, and Harry turned his back on Draco.

It was only after the train had started moving that Draco realised he still had Hermione in his arms, he felt an elbow hit him in ribs and promptly let go, "What the actual fuck, Granger that hurt!"  
Hermione looked him straight in the face, "And what? Being called a mudblood doesn't? Being taunted and bullied and treated like dirt doesn't hurt Malfoy? It does. It hurts. Harry saved your arse out there and this is how you repay him? You make me sick. Lucius's opinions have sunk into your pores. It's your blood that needs cleansing not mine. Harry might see the good in you, but I see what you actually are; A bully. " She started to walk away, her steps wobbling and small, she was going to fall again, Draco knew it. But, he just turned his head and closed his eyes, sure it would make him feel guilty but the woman had just assaulted him, what was it the muggles called it… Karma?

Hermione steadied herself on a compartment door, the curtain was closed so she rested her head. She had left her bags near Malfoy, for merlin's sake, she rubbed her eyes and tried to think of a plan but she couldn't, all she could about was bloody Malfoy, why were the bad guys always so attractive?! Wait, had she just thought that… Oh no. No. No. No. Malfoy was not attractive. Hermione was hormonal and obviously being, something that didn't suit her at all, stupid. She had to get those bags, they had her books… She then decided to do something she hadn't wanted to do. She smoother her clothes and hair, painted on the magazine smile and turned to face the compartment door, her smile faltered, could she do it before her mind could come up with a counter argument or some form of rational back up plan she flung open the compartment door, and said in her most formal voice,  
"Hello there, I am Hermione Granger, The Hermione Granger, But I seem to have come across a slight problem, you see, I need help with the assistance of my luggage, for the smartest witch of our age I can be slightly silly, I kid you not.", She looked up and was met by 3 faces, neither of which looking friendly.  
" 'ello 'ermione Granger, Mudblood aint ya? Well ya can fetch ya own frickin bags, I ked you not" A nasty voice rang out. Hermione stopped and registered who she had spoken to, 3 Slytherins'. 2 girls, 1 blonde, 1 brunette, faces slapped in make-up with their shirts down and skirts up. And, 1 boy. His hair dark, his skin an olive shade, broad shoulders and an extremely handsome face.  
"Victorie, don't be horrible, Hermione Granger it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Blaise. Blaise Zabini." His voice was smooth and sent a shiver down Hermione's spine, he lifted her hand, his big brown puppy dog eyes loitering on hers for one short moment, and kissed it. "Join. Join us. If the girls have any problem they will just- Well it appears they already have." His chuckle melted Hermione, he was stunning and friendly but there was something else and she couldn't quite place her finger on it.  
"Hermione please sit, I will go and fetch your bags, if you would like to tell me where you left them?"  
Hermione told him and seated herself across from where he had been sat, she needed to stop this nonsense, and she was heartbroken, well supposedly. Ron and she had split up only hours ago, and here she was finding herself attracted to a slytherin and allowing him to kiss her hand. She must be heartless.

Draco decided he better find Hermione. Apologise maybe? No. He wouldn't do that. She should apologise but he would take her luggage to her, it was what any gentlemen would do, he started to lift the bags, when Zabini appeared.  
"Draco, Mate, give me Granger's bags… Quick then-"  
"No. They're not yours Blaise… What exactly are you planning?"  
"Granger wants me to get them. She is sat in my compartment right now. Waiting. What am I planning? Mate, I am not planning anything, I just want to make Granger smile. NOW GIVE ME THE BAGS!"  
"I'll take them and you can carry mine. Don't argue. Do."  
Blaise, huffed and puffed but he picked up the bags and showed Draco to the compartment.

"Granger, I'm sure you know Draco Malfoy, Good friends we are, sometimes." Blaise muttered obviously annoyed about Draco's presence. Hermione nodded, still infuriated about Malfoys remarks, infuriated at herself and feeling slightly guilty as she saw Draco wince in pain as he sat down. Draco and Hermione sat cold, casting stony glances at each other as Blaise tried to make conversation with Hermione.  
"I'm sorry Blaise but I need Ginny Weasley is there any chance you could get her for me please?" Blaise nodded slightly confused but left anyway.

Hermione sighed, "I'm sorry if you are. I can't be doing with spats like these anymore, I've grown up and I'm sure you have, and I'm sorry what I said about your father." Draco nodded,  
"I'll apologise, Not because I feel as if I was wrong but because you haven't killed me yet and I would like it to remain that way."  
"Agreed"  
"Yes. Agreed Granger."  
"Fine then" Hermione reached for her book, Hogwarts: A history.  
"Fine." Draco chorused.  
"Malfoy, I will have the last word." Hermione claimed.  
"I'm sure you will Granger," Draco responded, and smirked as she only nodded her head, "But I did this time."

Ginny came into the compartment with Blaise in tow, "Hermione, where were you? I was worried!"  
Hermione laughed, "You'll have to ask Draco, I was sort of passed out at the time." Ginny sat down next to Hermione and looked up at Draco, Blaise went to the corner, looking like a three year old sulking. "Well Draco go on then, tell them what happened."  
So Draco did, he recounted the event to the Weasley and his friend, including all the little details, skipping certain parts. The conversation had seemed to lighten up and remained this way until the train pulled to a stop. Their 8th Year was about to start. They were about to go back to Hogwarts.

_**I will be back. (I promise as soon as possible) Bai Baiiii:))))xox**_


	4. The Broom Ride

How to get to Hogwarts? No transport had been organised there was just a few brooms scattered about. Surely they were not suggesting that the students fly on broom to Hogwarts, Hermione shuddered at the very thought. She didn't like flying. She never had control. The loss of control for Hermione was like losing a limb.  
On the other hand the Slytherin boys and Ginny looked ecstatic at the thought and it looked as if Blaise had already chosen his partner, as his eyes roamed Hermione's body, making her blush and quite flustered. The belongings suddenly were gone, obviously a strong charm so that going on broom would be lighter.  
"Hermione, would you like to join me on the _broom_?" Draco watched as his friend accompanied the girl to the broom, Blaise demonstrated sophistication, charm and friendliness but Draco knew what the Zabini heir was like. He was ruthless and a hunter. He would find his prey and had a patience which could've challenged the ego of Voldemort.  
"So I guess that's you and me on a broom together then…"  
"Whatever Weasel just get on the back."  
"The back! Excuse me? The back that is your seat Malfoy."  
Draco tried to argue but truth be told the young Weasley girl was fierce and rather intimidating, He might know most of the dark curses that have been created but she looked like she had a punch that would damage his face forever, a risk he was unwilling to take. So he climbed on the back and the broom lifted.

Hermione was freaking out a little. Okay a lot. Blaise Zabini was trying to make the ride as fun as possible, but twirling and flying reminded her too much of the muggle rollercoasters she had experienced as a child. To be polite, Hermione did not enjoy them. And now she was stuck on to the back of the slytherin like a limpet, praying to Merlin that she would survive this. And then it stopped. Stopped? What? Was there something wrong? Was Hermione dead? Was this what death felt like? Harry hadn't wanted to go into too much detail and Hermione had never wanted to hear it all, but she did remember him twlling her it was peaceful. But this wasn't peaceful, this was horrifying-  
"Miss Granger you can open your eyes now." The Scottish voice was broad and comforting, "Please Hermione I think you may be killing the Zabini boy." Hermione did and she felt herself falling backwards only to be caught.  
"Miss Granger, I think you can trust me enough to stand." The headmistresses voice rang out in Hermione's ears, she did as she was told, opening her eyes and trying to straighten her uniform. The whole situation was rather embarrassing. Then as to rub salt into the wound, Draco Malfoy and Ginny arrived rather neatly next to her.  
"Okay then Weasel you're a better flyer then I thought, Blaise you alright there, you look as if you just saw a basilisk."  
Zabini stuttered before composing himself, "Ha, yeah but I think Granger held on a little too tight, not that I'm complaining."  
The embarrassment just seemed to flood Hermione more and she grabbed Ginny's arm and stalked off towards the Great Hall.

_A/N Appologies!_  
_1) For being so late at updating! I'm terrible I am sorry!_  
_2) For the short chapter!_  
_3) The lack of actual Dramione at the present moment!_  
_I haven't been able to think about what to write and I keep getting ideas for future chapters but i'm not there yet, so the next few chapters are just filler things really, they're not the best, I'll admit it but meh. Dramione will be happening as soon as i've past another milestone, I don't want them to be forcefully put in a relationship which develops quickly, i feel like the characters have to get to know each other better before they can push pass the predjudice and dislike they have for eachother and discover their chemistry!:*_

_Thank You All!_  
_I love youuuu_

_Tiaa_  
_xoxox_


	5. Opening Ceremony begins

"Hermione slow down, I think you're going to pull my arm off!" Ginny shouted.  
"I'm sorry, I generally am. I just couldn't stand to be near that smug little swine and the Zabini laughing about the broom ride. It drives me insane. How dare they laugh at it? I have a general fear of flying and losing control of myself, I am sorry." Ginny stopped and laughed, "Don't laugh at me Ginny." Hermione tone and quivering lip showed that off a 3 year old, who had just thrown a tantrum.  
"Hermione, Sweetie, when have you ever cared what people think? I mean- I'm sorry for laughing, I am. Come on let's get to the Great Hall, eat a little and when we're done, you'll see the funny side of it."  
"Fine, Let's go."  
The two girls went to the great hall, seating themselves at the back of the Gryffindor table. 20 minutes later Hermione saw the two slytherin boys sneak in, diving through the shadows and seating themselves opposite on their table. Suddenly, followed by the entrance of the Headmistress who walked towards the front of the hall, shadowed by the crowd of first years, looking more nervous then was necessary.  
On the other side of the hall, Draco eyed the first years with precaution guessing who was in Slytherin. That's when he spotted the child he knew he had to change. A young boy, swaggering in, pushing through the crowd. A look of arrogance and pride on his face, his features showed a pureblood and so did his manner, Draco didn't want him in Slytherin. The child needed to be guided on the path of goodness and as much as it killed him to say Gryffindor was the way forward, but he knew it wouldn't happen and so he looked away, shame filling him and he prayed for the young boys soul. Praying that he didn't making the wrong choices.  
Ginny had been watching Draco with curiosity, the boy seemed to have tears riveting in his eyes, a pleading almost praying like stance. His elbows resting against the table, pyramiding upwards, his fists curled up together and his forehead pressed against them. But his features were still visible. Ginny nodded to Hermione, who turned and watched him as well. The two girls confused by the way he was acting but it was rather intriguing. Hermione's eyes wandered over his strong features the sharp nose, the dull eyes, the chiselled cheek bones and the lips looking tender but a hardness to them. He was quite beautiful really but his personality and predjudices ruined him.  
"Now, before we continue I need to announce our headboy and girl, they have no idea who they are, I decided not to write to them and to leave this as a surprise, then at least they will not be able to argue about their new positions, So can Hermione Granger please come forward and join me."  
"Hermione! Go on! You are the headgirl" Ginny shouted in Hermione's ear. Hermione just walked forward unaware of the movement of her feet.  
Blaise was whooping and clapping, "Malfoy, don't you see, if she is Head girl she has a special room, more privacy, easier to shag."  
"Zabini, you talk about women in such a polite manner."  
"Now the head boy, Draco Malfoy. Please come forward."


End file.
